


Locura

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Urahara/Ichigo implícito, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Urahara actúa de forma extraña últimamente y Yoruichi está decidida a averiguar qué le ocurre.





	Locura

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el primero de julio de 2009.  
> Primer reto para la comunidad crack-and-roll en la Dotación Anual de Crack. (Reto: locura).  
> Subido con el fin de archivarlo.

_-¡Oye Urahara! ¡Ven aquí y trabaja!-_  
  
-Ah... Yoruichi-san, es muy aburrido trabajar, además estoy ocupado-  
  
Cuando fue a verlo, lo observó con su sombrero tapándole los ojos y abanicándose.  
  
-Que gran trabajador eres Kisuke...-  
  
De eso hace ya tres días, pero realmente dudaba que hubiera sido ese lapso de tiempo. ¿Cómo una persona cambia de la noche a la mañana?  
  
Yoruichi Shihōnin observó como su compañero barría de aquí a allá, limpiaba cualquier cosa que tuviera polvo y más cosas. Una gota cayó por su cabeza: el día anterior había estado meditando, hizo un jardín zen en miniatura y no había molestado en todo el día. El día anterior a ese, había estado buscando cualquier falla o cosas así (según lo que alcanzó a entender) para arreglar y crear más objetos. Ahora esto. ¡Se había vuelto completamente loco!  
  
-Kisuke ¿Qué pulga te ha picado?- Atinó a preguntar el felino al verlo detenerse.  
  
-Oh nada Yoruichi-san ¿por qué??-  
  
-No por nada...-  
  
Ese tipo se traía algo entre manos...  
  
...  
  
Pero por más que buscó y buscó, no encontró nada sospechoso. Ni siquiera Jinta, Ururu o Tessai averiguaban que le pasaba al tendero. Resignada, se posó en el suelo con forma gatuna y observaba a los dos primeros limpiar.  
  
-El señor Urahara lleva una semana raro... ¿Y si un insecto o algo está manejándolo?-  
  
Una escoba golpeó su cabeza.  
  
-¡No seas tonta! Para mí que ha bebido café en mal estado o algo así-  
  
Tessai estaba adentro así que no escuchó nada.  
  
-Ah... Esto se está volviendo problemático...- Suspiró la pelimorada.  
  
En ese instante, Ichigo se apareció junto a Rukia y Renji, venían charlando tranquilamente y parecían volver de una batalla.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con esas caras?- Se sorprendió el shinigami sustituto al verlos todos pensativos.  
  
-Ichigo que sorpresa-  
  
-Nada cabeza naranja, sólo que nuestro jefecito está algo raro-  
  
-¿Raro? ¿Le pasó algo?- La pelinegra dejaba un rastro de preocupación en su voz.  
  
-Nah, sólo que parece que cada día que pasa adopta una actitud diferente-  
  
-Hasta se ha puesto a barrer él solito la tienda-  
  
-Eso no fue lo más raro, el señor Urahara trabajó más de costumbre-  
  
-Eso sí es extraño-  
  
-Cállate cabeza de piña-  
  
-Cállense todos- Intervino Yoruichi, miró a Jinta y este inmediatamente se sonrojó y siguió barriendo.  
  
-¡Ah Ichigo ~! ¡Ven aquí chiquito juguetón!-  
  
Urahara saltó hacia Ichigo (literalmente) y comenzó a asfixiarlo.  
  
-Ven aquí pequeño sustituto travieso y picarón-  
  
Todos observaban la escena: Ichigo en el piso siendo abrazado por el rubio, quien seguía gritándole que dejara de moverse que quería darle unos mimos y más cosas.  
  
-¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ, QUÍTENMELO!!-  
  
Cuando reaccionaron, comenzaron a forcejear para separar a los dos hombres.  
  
-No ~, no me aparten de mi pelinaranja sustituto ~ No ~-  
  
Al quedar apartados los dos, Jinta y Ururu se lo llevaron a las rastras (acompañados de Tessai, que había ido a ayudar) mientras los otros intentaban calmar a Ichigo.  
  
-Cinco días después-  
  
-Y claro, como bebió por error ese brebaje en vez de su café, tuvo esos extraños ataques-  
  
Cuando volvieron a la Tienda Urahara unos días después se enteraron de toda la historia: Kisuke intentaba hacer un líquido que permitiera cambiar de apariencia para poder lograr mejorar el sistema de espionaje que se necesitaba en Karakura.  
  
-En otras palabras, como lo bebió ‘accidentalmente’ ¿estuvo actuando tan rarito?- Preguntó por enésima vez Ichigo mientras bebía un té (el cuál estaba hecho por Ururu así que no había peligro).  
  
-Sí Ichigo, ahora se podría decir que volvió a la normalidad-  
  
Todos miraron hacia afuera: Sentado, Urahara descansaba y se abanicaba.  
  
-Yo sigo sin creerme todo esto...-  
  
-Bueno Ichigo, tengo que darte la razón-  
  
-Gracias Rukia-  
  
-Oigan eso me recuerda una frase que leí en un libro de este mundo- Mencionó Renji  
  
-¿Cuál?-  
  
**-Cuando** **un loco** **parece** **completamente sensato** **,** **es ya** **el** **momento** **de** **ponerle** **la** **camisa** **de** **fuerza** **-**  
  
Todos rieron y volvieron a mirar a Urahara durmiendo.


End file.
